


Teen Beauty Queen

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Fairly OddParents, Family Guy, Naruto, Original Work, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Ren finds out that there is a teen beauty pageant in Cartoon Network City and the grand prize is a highly valuable diamond. This gives the asthma hound chihuahua an idea as he decides to enter Daisy Belle, but she refuses to participate due to her former rival, Sugar, but she has no choice when Ren begs and pleads her.





	

Ren and Stimpy were at the Mall together as Makayla was trying on some new outfits and the one she liked the best would be her birthday present. Ren of course offered to pay for it, he never minded spending money when it came to his little girl. While they were waiting, they noticed a flyer on the wall which grabbed Ren's attention as his eyes became huge from greed.

"Check this out, Ren," Stimpy looked at the flyer. "The Teen Beauty Queen beauty contest in Cartoon Network City, the reward is a huge white diamond!"

"Huge... White... DIAMOND?!" Ren grinned as he then grabbed the dumb cat. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Yeah, a teenage girl is gonna have a diamond!" Stimpy grinned.

"No, stupid," Ren narrowed his eyes before grinning again. "It means I might have a chance to win a diamond!"

"Ohhh..." Stimpy then said before looking curious again. "Wait, Ren, we don't live in Cartoon Network City and we're not teenage girls either!"

Ren scoffed. "We don't have to live in Cartoon Network City and we already know a teenage girl!"

Later on...

Makayla wore a long-sleeved pink leotard with a tutu. "Uncle Ren bought this for me so I can start dance classes."

"That's great, Makayla!" Daisy Belle smiled to the young chihuahua. "I used to take ballet when I was your age, maybe I could help you."

"I'd love that, Daisy!" Makayla beamed.

"Bye, Daisy, we're going out!" Stimpy called as he was going out the front door with Ren.

"Oh, by the way, Daisy, I wanna talk to you about something." Ren then said.

"I know, I know," Daisy Belle replied. "In bed by 8:00 and no pepperoni after dinner or else she'll have nightmares."

"No, not that, I signed you up for a beauty pageant," Ren explained which made the brown-haired girl's jaw drop. "If you win I could win a huge diamond!"

Daisy Belle then slapped the chihuahua. "Ren, are you crazy?!" she then snapped before realizing what she said. "No, wait, that's a trick question."

"Aw, come on, Daisy, it'll be fun..." Ren pried.

"I refuse to go into beauty pageants after I lost to a total pig named Sugar." Daisy Belle explained.

"Oh..." Ren bit his lip nervously. "Well, I wish you told me that sooner."

Daisy Belle's face paled and she passed out which made Ren and Stimpy cringe.

"Well, Ren, she was so excited that she fell asleep!" Stimpy beamed before frowning. "Uh, she's totally gonna kill you once she wakes up though."

"Yeah, I know." Ren looked anxious.


End file.
